Chef Tigress
by Tigress-is-Awesome
Summary: Cooking is a good hobby. But if someone like Tigress competes with Mr.Ping in cooking, what's wrong in it? Oneshot. R&R.


**CHEF TIGRESS**

 **Well, cooking is a good thing. But if Tigress does it, is it not her thing?**

 **Hope you'll enjoy this story.**

Just another night in the valley. It was dinner time, everyone was having dinner.

"Po, your dad cooks really awesome food!" Monkey appreciated. Po blushed. Mr. Ping had the dinner for them today. Po had lost a bet from Monkey and Mantis, and he had to give them a treat, so he had called his dad in the palace to cook for them today.

"Yeah, he is my dad after all! Right, dad?" Po asked. Mr. Ping smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, of course he is my Lotus's dad. A dad understands another dad." Li Shan said, making everyone laugh. Tigress just kept staring at the food blankly.

"Really Mr. Ping, your cooking is appreciable," Shifu said. "There might be no one in this Valley who can cook like you." Tigress looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you, Master Shifu." Mr. Ping said, bowing.

"Really dad, even I can't cook so good. Right, Tigress?" Po said, looking at her. He noticed that she was just staring at the wall, not eating anything at all. "Tigress?"

"Huh? Yeah?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" Po asked. She shook her head.

"Did you not liked the food, Master Tigress?" Mr. Ping asked. "Should I make something else for you?"

"No, no, Mr. Ping. I was... just thinking about some... important thing." She said.

"Tigress, you haven't eaten anything at all. Are you okay?" Po asked.

"Yes, I am okay, Po. And of course your dad cooks so well. I appreciate, Mr. Ping." She said quickly.

"Well? Just well? You should say awesome, Tigress!" monkey said.

"Yeah, he cooks the best food at all!" Mantis added.

"Yeah, sure." Tigress said, trying to act casual. "I mean, this isn't some kind of competition, where I'll give the rating, good, better or best."

"Yeah, right. But there isn't any problem in appreciating." Po said. "You should say something like, _'Oh, Mr. Ping, you cook so awesome, your cooking is even more awesome than my kung fu! There's no one in this world who-"_

"That's it, Po. I said his cooking is good." Tigress said with a bit of frustration in her voice. "Now if you guys excuse me, I need to go." She said, getting up and leaving the room.

"Uh, you haven't finished your food yet." Po said.

"I am not hungry."

"What's wrong with her?"

Po went to her room. "What happened, Tigress? Why did you left the dinner like that? What made you so mad?"

"What made me so mad? Just remember what you said in front of everyone!" she said angrily.

"Um... that my dad cooks so nice?"

"No."

"Um... that something's wrong with you?"

"No!"

"That you should appreciate my dad?"

"No! You said that his cooking is even more awesome than my kung fu!" she said. Po realized that he shouldn't have included her kung fu in it. "What actually were you trying to say, Po?!"

"Look Tigress, it's not like that. What you're thinking is wrong, so stop thinking it."

"What were you trying to say? My kung fu is not good? Or that I can't cook?!"

"Um... look, you're kung fu is really awesome. But I don't think that you can cook, Tigress."

"What? You're saying I don't know how to cook food?!"

"Sorry, but my answer is yes." She seemed hurt by his words. "Don't get me wrong, but I think you're not a cooking type. I don't think you have even entered in kitchen."

"Hey, I have entered a kitchen! But...I...haven't cooked. Ugh! That's it. If this is what you think, I'll cook. Food is an important essential of life. And I will show you that I can also cook delicious food."

"So, this means..."

"I'll be cooking tomorrow's lunch."

"REALLY?! Is that is what it is?! I can't tell you how good is that to know!" Po exclaimed, surprising her a bit. "I would be so glad if I get to see you cooking, Tigress. I appreciate your decision."

"You do?"

"Yes, Tigress! I can't wait for tomorrow! When we'll get to eat lunch made by Master Tigress herself!"

She smiled. "That's good to know, Po. Then I'll try my best." She said. "And call your dads too, Po. I want to show Mr. Ping that I can also cook. I bet I'll cook better than him."

"Sure I will." He said and left the room. "I am so glad today!"

Tigress smiled. "Right, I'll show them what I can do!"

 **Next Morning...**

Po yawned as he woke up. "Nice sleep." He left his room and heard a noise from the kitchen. He peeked in and gasped at what he saw. He saw... Tigress cooking.

"Tigress?" Po asked. She looked at him. "You... are cooking?"

"Sure I am, Po!" She said smiling. "You don't know how much fun it is to cook for the first time!"

"I can't tell you how good is that to see you cooking." Po said smiling. "May I help you in any way?"

"No, Po. Thank you, but I want to handle it myself."

"Very good, Tigress. Keep it up."

 **Lunch time...**

Everyone sat down at the table, including Po's dads.

"I can't wait for food!" Po exclaimed.

"Really, I never thought my daughter can also cook." Shifu said. "I am proud of her."

"Yes, I also never thought Master Tigress is a 'cooking-type'." Mr. Ping added.

"Hey Tigress!" Po called out. "How long are you gonna keep starving us?"

"Not for long." Her voice came. They looked back to see her standing at the door.

"Yay!" Po cheered, everyone smiled at him.

"Alright everyone. Wait is over." She said, placing the tray on the table.

"Let's get started." Po said, raising his arm to start eating, only getting hit by Tigress. "Ow!"

"No. Master Shifu will start. He is our master." She said. "Master Shifu, you can start."

"My pleasure, Master Tigress." Shifu said, smiling at his daughter. He ate a dumpling and...

"Master Shifu? Do you like it?" Tigress asked eagerly.

' _Oh! How much chilly did she added?'_ He thought.

"Master Shifu? Why are your eyes widened? How is it?"

"Uh... well, it's very nice, Tigress." Shifu said. "I am very impressed that you're such as good cook. I am proud of you, my daughter."

"That's so cool! Alright, Po it's your turn."

"Sure!" Po said happily and stuffed the whole bowl on his mouth.

 _Chilly._ It seemed all she had put in it was chilly. Po's eyes started turning red. His face started turning red, but thankfully, his fur hid it for Tigress to see.

"Po is the best cook in the palace. An appreciating word from him won't be less than an award." Tigress said.

' _Man, she didn't added anything other than chilly._

"Po? Do you like it?"

"Y-Yeah, Tigress. It's so delicious. I-I can't even cook that good. It's... It's the best food I have ever tasted!" He said quickly. _'Man, this is the worst food I have ever tasted!'_ He thought. But he couldn't say the truth to Tigress, or she won't leave him alive.

"Then why are you crying, Po?" She asked, seeing him shedding tears.

"Actually Tigress, this is so good, so good that it brought tears in my eyes."

"That's so good to know, Po! I didn't knew I have such a good talent! I wanted to make it spicy, but then I was thought I added too much chilly, but maybe I should have added some more." She said, shocking Shifu and Po. "Please don't feel shy, eat some more, finish all the food. And what are you all waiting for? Start eating." She said to the others.

Everyone smiled and started eating. Everyone's eyes widened.

"How is it?! How is it?!" Tigress shouted like a kid. "Mr. Ping, what do you think? I had a bet with Po that I can cook better than even you."

' _Oh my Noodles, this is shit.'_

"Y-Yeah, Master Tigress. It's...its very nice. I didn't knew you can cook better than me." Mr. Ping said.

"Yes, he's right!" Li Shan added.

"Wow, I knew if Po liked it so much, you would have surely loved it. You're his dads after all."

Everyone was feeling like vomiting on praising her terrible so-called food. But what can she do? She was Tigress; they couldn't just say the truth.

"This is the happiest day of my life. One new victory. No one can say I know nothing other than Kung Fu. The accomplishments of the brilliance of my delicious food will be heard far and wide! People will address me as 'Master Chef Tigress', the greatest warrior in China is also the greatest cook!" She said, daydreaming. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Tigress, aren't you gonna eat?" Po asked.

"No, Po. Your beautiful words has vanished my hunger. I think I'll directly do the dinner." She said. "Oh yeah, dinner! One more thing to inform you, I'll cook the dinner too. How good is that to know, right? Double-Impact!"

It was really an impact.

"You guys don't keep your hunger for dinner. Just keep eating. Seriously, your hunger might vanish, but not your desire. You have to finish all the food." She said, giving them a Triple-Impact. "Wait, I'll bring more dumplings." She went to the kitchen. "Remember, I want the plate emptied."

Everyone slapped themselves.

 **That evening...**

Tigress was cooking. "They're gonna love this." She said, mixing the vegetables in the soup. She took some taste of it. "Hmm... maybe some more radishes." She started cutting some radishes. "I can't wait for their compliments!" she said, laughing to herself. "They'll be... OUCH!" She yelped as she just made a cut on her own paw. "Oh! I should have been careful." She quickly left the kitchen, as she needed a quick first aid. "Oh! Where is the first aid kit?!" she kept searching for it until she found it. "Oh, here it is." She said, applying some herbs and bandaging her paw. "Huh? What was that?" She heard something. She walked to the wall and placed her ear at it, so she can listen clearly. Po and the five were talking.

"Man, I am feeling my stomach is on fire after Tigress's food. Can't risk it again." Po's voice came. Tigress gasped.

"So, are you coming for _dinner,_ Po?" Monkey asked.'Dinner' was sounding like if it was a torture.

"Uh... well, I am not feeling okay. I am having a stomach ache." Po replied, looking away.

Monkey stared at him. "You're making an excuse, aren't you?"

"Well... uh... yeah." Po replied. "But I am really not feeling good. I am feeling like a storm is going on in my stomach after eating that food."

"Really. Cooking isn't Tigress's... thing." Mantis replied. Tigress seemed hurt.

"She is trying her best. But she has no idea how bad she cooks." Viper said. Tigress couldn't believe it, her sister herself said it.

"I think we'll have to make an excuse." Crane said.

"How could you say that? Of course it was Tigress's first try." Shifu said. Tigress sighed, at least he was being understanding. "But I think I have to say, Tigress isn't a cooking type." She gasped. She was really hurt.

"Who actually encouraged Tigress to cook?" Mantis asked. "It was Po, wasn't it?"

"No! I mean... yeah." Po replied, looking down.

"It your fault, Po."

"Stop blaming Po for this!" Mr. Ping defended.

"It's okay, Dad. And I know guys. But I had no idea of it! And if none of us goes to the dinner, Tigress will be very hurt. Cooking isn't an easy thing, guys. She is working very hard." Po said. "We should at least taste a bit."

"You know Po, Tigress will stuff the food in our mouths. But maybe you're right. We have to eat the dinner. Or Tigress will kill us."

"It's okay. No one will get harmed." Tigress's voice came, as she entered the room, giving everyone Goosebumps.

"T-T-Tigress?!" Everyone said in unison.

"Tigress! What are you doing here?! You should have been cooking." Po said.

"What's the point of cooking if you guys don't like my food?" Tigress asked blankly.

Everyone froze. "Tigress... You heard us?"

"Every single word." She replied in a low voice, looking down. Everyone could see the hurt in her eyes. Everyone hung their head down.

"Tigress, we... we're really sorry. We didn't really meant that." Po replied. "Really Tigress, please forgive us. Don't be mad."

Tigress raised a hand, silencing him. She took a deep breath and looked at her friends with a sweet smile. "That's okay, guys. Don't worry. I am not mad at you."

"REALLY?!"

"Yes."

"You mean you're not angry... after what we said?!" Po asked.

"No guys. Actually, I am very glad that you guys care so much for me." Tigress replied, smiling. "You all shoved the food down your throat, and said those appreciating words even it was so bad. This shows how much you people care for me. I am very glad to have such caring friends."

Everyone couldn't help but smile.

"And Mr. Ping, I am sorry for competing with you. You are a real chef. And I am a fighter. Everyone has their own taste."

"It's okay, Master Tigress. By the way, maybe you aren't very good at cooking, but you are a respectable kung fu master. And I appreciate it." Mr. Ping said.

"And Little Lotus's love." Li Shan murmured mockingly.

Po elbowed him. "Dad, not now."

"Anyway. So, what about dinner?" Mantis asked.

"Simple." Tigress replied. "Po is always ready. Po, go and cook the dinner."

Everyone smiled at Po. "On it, Tigress." Po said, leaving the room. "Today's dinner is gonna be special, just for you, Ti." Po whispered to her before leaving. She chuckled.

 **The End.**

 **Hope you liked this oneshot!**

 **Please don't forget to review!**


End file.
